


Live Fast, Die Young, Bad Girls Do It Well.

by OswinOswald15



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOswald15/pseuds/OswinOswald15
Summary: The Modern Day Assassin's AU nobody asked for.





	Live Fast, Die Young, Bad Girls Do It Well.

It was a regular Monday for Kim. Getting up at the crack of dawn, looking through her wardrobe to find something to wear. Only, today felt off to her. She made sure she did her routine properly before heading to the kitchen of her studio apartment. She makes herself toast with a glass of orange juice.

While she is eating, she receives a text from her boss who calls himself “Mr Zordon”. She isn’t surprised when she sees the information on her new target. She’s supposed to gather more information on the target before she does her job but… this one feels different. Kim rereads the information, muttering it aloud.

“Trini… no last name… 24… no known family… possibly disowned…” She stops and takes a breath, shocked at what she read. “She was put into a conversion camp one year and when she came back she wasn’t cured.” Kim scoffs at this.  “More like driven insane. Don’t blame her.”

Images flash through her head. One of her previous hits was a religious preacher who ran a camp like that. She kept her cool despite what she saw. She sat by and watched as they strapped a little girl, maybe only 12, into a chair. A projector came on, showing images of two girls being intimate. They placed salt on her hand. Both hands. Her arms. On her feet. Then they brought the ice.

The screams of that little girl haunt Kim to this day. She knows that that kind of treatment is only used if all others fail, but it was in that moment that her tiny sliver of humanity came out. She killed the leader the next day after pinning him to a cross, so he could pay for his sins. He died not long after and the camp was disbanded.

Kim continued reading the information “Reason for wanted dead: was not specified… hmm”. Unfortunately, the information didn’t come with a picture, only an address. She looked down at what she was wearing. A black leather jacket, a pink t-shirt, black leggings, and pink Chelsea boots. ‘Good enough’ she thinks to herself before heading out of her apartment. She gets out to her street and climbs on her bike before setting off to find the address.

Lucky for her, there was a motel across the road. It turns out the address she was given was for a run-down apartment building similar to her own. She pulled into the motel and booked a room that gave her a clear view of the apartments.

 Kim knew that she would have trouble with this one, due to what the target had gone through. Her best friend, Trinity, had _gone missing_ when she was 14. ‘Wow’ Kim thought to herself, ‘That was 10 years ago’. She snapped out of her thoughts and started setting up. She closes the blinds and sets up a camera to face the door of the apartment building, with the lens barely visible between two of the slats.

She waits for hours. No sign of movement. Kim pulls out her phone and texts Zordon.

**Kimmy <3 [14:32]: Boss, there is no signs of movement from the target. Can I initiate contact?**

**B-man [14:45]: Yes. Be careful.**

**Kimmy <3 [14:50]: I need to know the name of who requested the hit. Please, sir. **

**B-man [15:00]: Someone called June Gomez. No idea if she has any relations to the hit. Like I said, be careful.**

Kim gets up and walks out the room, thinking about the name of the lady who hired the hit. Kim was sure she had heard that name somewhere. She heads over to Trini’s apartment block and finds her nametag on apartment 14B. She rings the buzzer to get let in but gets no reply. She tries all of them but to no avail.

So, Kim does what she does best. She finds a way to scale the building. Close by, in the alley between the apartment and the store next to it, there was a fire escape that reached the roof. Jumping up, Kim manages to reach the ladder and pulls it down. Although this wasn’t even the hard part. Now Kim had to figure what window lead to Trini’s apartment. Luckily there was only two apartments on each floor.

Kim counted the windows as she was going up, making sure to check that none of the apartments were duplexes by looking in the windows. ‘Ugh I feel like a creep’ she thinks to herself after checking in 13 windows. “Well 14th times a charm”. Kim looks in the window and sees her target, sitting on the couch fast asleep. The window was open a fraction, so she decides to slide it up before climbing in and taking a few tentative steps.

Only… she really should have expected there to be some sort of safeguard considering how isolated her target was. Suddenly, Kim was on her ass with a dog growling above her. (A/N for reference the dog is a husky). The dog started barking which woke Trini up. Trini jumps off the couch and into a fighting stance, only to look at the girl currently underneath her dog. “Zack, heel!” the dog reluctantly moves back and trots to sit by Trini’s feet. It is only when Kim looks at Trini for the first time that she realises why she felt off.

Standing before her, was her ex best friend Trinity. Kim immediately jumps up and rushes over to hug the girl. This startles Trini before she relaxes into the hug. Kim pulls back, only to look at Trini’s face before bursting into tears muttering _I found you_ repeatedly. It takes a moment for Trini to realise who the girl is, touching Kim’s face with tears rushing down her face. They hug again for what feels like hours, and only break apart when Zack whines.

Trini takes him into the other room, offering to make Kim a drink while they catch up. Kim excuses herself to the bathroom, locking the door so she can call Mr Zordon. He picks up on the 3rd ring: 

Zordon: Kim, this better be important.

Kim: I found her.

Zordon: What?

Kim: remember when I joined? I said I was only joining so I could use my skills to find Trinity.

Zordon: How? Kim this be-

Jason: Hey Kim! So, you found her? I heard the convo.

Kim: Yeah, but there’s one small problem though, Jase.

Jason: It’s okay, I can already tell what you are going to say though.

Kim: yeah, it’s my target. I’m like 100% sure it was her mother who put a hit out on her. Can you ask Zordon if we can refuse a hit?

Jason: *muffled speech* He looks really sad now, but he said yes. Have fun Kim

Kim was sure he could hear his smirk from here. She fixes her hair and exit’s the bathroom to find Trini sat on the couch with two cups of coffee. Kim walks over to the couch and sits down next to Trini, taking a testing sip of her coffee. “Cream with two sugars, just how you used to order it.” Trini is staring down at her feet, trying not to look Kim in the eye. “I have to tell you the reason why I’m here. Your mother put a hit out on you, tried to get me to do it. I accepted, not knowing it was you.”

Kim noticed Trini’s shift in body language, turning from defensive to relaxed. “I know, Kim. I heard you in the bathroom, this place isn’t soundproof.” Kim’s face said it all. Trini turned to look at her, a gleam in her eye that Kim couldn’t place. Trini took her coffee cup in two hands, sipping while staring at Kim.

They sat in silence while they finished their coffee. Trini took Kim’s cup once she was done, humming to herself as she started doing dishes. This gave Kim a chance to look around, but before she could move Zack came over and jumped up on her lap. Kim was still fawning over Zack when Trini came back with a plate of sandwiches. Zack took one look at them before stealing one and running off.

Kim laughed at this. “Hey, what made you name him Zack? Missing your ‘Best friend’?”. Trini scoffs at this. “Hardly, that horn dog wouldn’t leave me alone.” Kim’s eyes raise at ‘horn dog’ making Trini laugh. “Yeah, he used to call himself that ‘cause he would thirst after every girl he saw… including me.” Kim chuckled at the memory of the first time she saw Zack interact with Trini, it was horrible.

“I remember him walking over to you, acting hard, trying to impress you. I didn’t catch what he said, just that you slammed your locker on his hand after he tried to touch you with it.” Trini smiles at this, looking up at Kim. ‘Oh shit, she’s so pretty’ Trini thinks to herself as she watches Kim chuckle over the memory. Trini averts her gaze as Kim turns to stare at Trini.

‘She hasn’t changed much over the years… still the same height but just as pretty.’ Kim’s mouth hangs open as the realisation hits her. ‘I still love her.’ Trini sees this and laughs, saying “Kim close your mouth, you don’t want Zack to see you like that or you’ll have a face-full of dog tongue.” Kim blushes at this because Trini caught her staring, and moves so she is facing away from Trini.

Trini shifts forward on the couch, putting her hand on Kim’s chin to make her face Trini. It takes Trini a couple of seconds to decide what she is going to do. Kim doesn’t even register that Trini is kissing her before it is too late, Trini taking Kim’s lack of reciprocation an act of denial. Trini’s face falls, and she gets up from the couch, turning away from Kim. “I think you should go, you know the way out.” Trini runs away and locks herself in her bedroom as Kim stays frozen. It isn’t until Zack is whining at her feet that she snaps back to reality. Kim rushes over to the door Trini disappeared into, knocking on the door hoping Trini lets her in.

“Trini, I’m sorry. Let me in. Please.” Trini doesn’t answer, so Kim tries to find an alternative way in. She goes to the bathroom which turns out to be next door to the bedroom and opens the window.  Kim takes a breath before stepping out of the window and onto the ledge. She looks over to the next window and swings herself over to the other ledge.

She knocks on the window and sits down on her haunches, waiting for Trini to open the window and let her in. She sat there for what felt like hours, and Trini finally opened the window, resulting in Kim, less than gracefully, falling in the window. “Finally, it was freezing out there.” Trini looks at Kim like she is insane.

“What the hell, Kim! You could’ve died! Are you insane?” Kim doesn’t answer, instead choosing to walk towards Trini. Trini backs up until her back is touching the wall and Kim places her hands on either side of Trini. “Kim what are you do-” It feels like heaven when Kim kisses Trini. Like everything will be okay. Kim leans her head against Trini’s and gathers her breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respond earlier but I have been wanting to do that for years. I was so sad when you disappeared after graduation.” Trini looks at Kim like she hung the moon herself. Instead of replying, Trini snakes her arms around Kim’s waist and pulls the taller girl flush against her.

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this, either.” Trini replies in a sultry voice. Kim blushes as she can feel Trini’s muscles moving underneath her shirt. Kim leans down and kisses Trini hard, her lust getting the better of her. Just as she swiped her tongue across Trini’s bottom lip a loud crash is heard from the living room and Zack starts barking like mad.

The two girls break apart and Kim pushes Trini behind her before unlocking the door and heading out, unsheathing a knife she had hidden in her boot. She cautiously steps out into the living room, looking for Zack. Kim spots him lying on the floor whimpering, a gash in his side revealing what happened.

June Gomez steps out from where she was hiding, wielding a gun and pointing it at Kim. “Trini, stay where you are. Don’t come out of there. Hide even.” Kim glares at June, readjusting her knife in her hand. “June, why do you want Trini dead?” June glares back before replying “She’s an abomination and so are you.”

At this, Trini steps out and rushes in front of Kim as June fires two shots before Jason and Billy burst into the room, Jason wielding a sword and Billy wielding a lance. They say together “June Gomez, you are coming with us.” June surrenders the weapon and gets down on her knees. Everyone looks at Trini who seems to be fine, but a cough behind her reveals who was hit.

“Your mom is a terrible shot, Trini” Kim laughs before collapsing on the ground, struggling to keep her eyes open. At this moment, Zack (the human) rushes in and picks Kim up. “C’mon we have to get her to Zordon” he says to Trini. Trini picks up her husky and carries him out of the room with Zack, muttering to herself “guess I need to rename him”. 

* * *

 

It’s a few weeks later when Kim wakes up, her eyes taking a couple of seconds to adjust. Trini had refused to leave the room until Kim woke up unless it was for a change of clothes or a shower. Trini was asleep when Kim wakes up. “Hey Trini, wake up. Trini. Trini. Trini. TRINIDAD GOMEZ” At that, Trini wakes up panicked. She looks at Kim who is now awake. “Kimberly Ann Hart! Don’t you dare do that again!” Trini throws herself at Kim, crying. “I-I-I thought you were d-dead.”

Kim runs her hands through Trini’s hair, trying to comfort her. “Nah, I’m invincible. You can’t get rid of me that easily, just ask Jason. He’s been trying to get rid of me for years” This makes Trini giggle, and she leans up to peck Kim on the lips while laughing. Trini's eyes darkened as she says "I never realised you were such a bad girl, Kim." Kim gulps as Trini moves forward, her mind set on one thing. Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to do an AU on tumblr but the post got deleted in a glitch. If the person who posted it sees this, please resubmit it at alltheshipsfromheretoyonder.tumblr.com


End file.
